


Bored

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: SherlockCharacter: MycroftRelationship: Mycroft/readerRequest: do you/would you do a Mycroft/reader





	Bored

The door to Mycrofts office was often closed and there was normally not a lot of noise from inside.   
Walking up with a cup of coffee in one hand and 3 newspaper in the other, you couldn’t knock so you just pushed open the door with your hip and walked in.   
Your entrance was not unnoticed by Mycroft himself, who sat in an armchair by the large fire in the corner. It was later and he had papers on his lap. His suit jacket was long discarded over his desk on the other side of the room. He must have moved to the luxurious armchair for comfort a while ago.   
“I think I found something.” You smiled as you placed the coffee down on the table beside him. “These papers report on aspects of the crime that no one outside of the police should know because that information hasn’t been given yet. Either you have a mole whos going to the press or its someone in the press who needs a juicy story. Maybe to keep their job.” You push the papers onto Mycrofts lap as he raises an eyebrow at you but quickly reads over the columns you had circled. The issues were far enough apart that it would arise suspicion and the details were minuscule, like the victim being found beside a unlocked briefcase (which wasn’t mentioned in the press conference).   
“Your talents are wasted as my secretary.” Mycroft mumbled as he reached for his phone and tapping a message. Probably to Sherlock or John.   
You smiled, enjoying the praise.   
You had worked for Mycroft for many, many years now. He depended on you far more than anyone knew, apart from Sherlock who took great joy in smirking at Mycroft whenever you entered the room. But that didn’t stop you from becoming as close to a friend he had. He didn’t keep friends, but you were different. You had a very high IQ and many would consider you on the same intelligent level as Mycroft and Sherlock. This meant you weren’t considered a ‘goldfish’, a term you detested them using.   
But it was nice. You found you enjoyed Mycrofts company and he seemed to enjoy yours. It was easy and relaxed and some might think of the two of you as more than just employer and employee.   
You never left Mycroft because of this. It didn’t matter how many people bored you with their dull conversations because you had someone who you could connect with unlike anyone you had ever met before. His dry wit and humour made him a joy to be around for you. And maybe you had fallen into more of a ‘wife’ role over the years but it had been easy.   
Mycroft often invited you to galas and events as his plus one, even if you had your own invitation. In fact, most just addressed their invited to the both of you nowadays.   
You stood up straight and walked to sit in the other armchair that sat by the fire. It wasn’t nearly as grand as Mycrofts but it was comfy and you could crawl up easily in it.   
“A rather dull case.” You mumbled, closing your eyes.   
“How so, my dear?” you heard the papers being placed on the table that now sat in the middle of the two of you as Mycroft spoke.   
“im not quite sure. In theory, it should have been thrilling but I found it rather dull and tedious.” You opened your eyes, shrugging your shoulders as little as you spoke.   
“Perhaps because you were working with my brother and not with me.” Mycroft smirked at you from across the table, leaning back in his chair. It was true, he had sent you out with Sherlock to do some digging while he had to attend to other matters. Normally, the two of you worked together so perhaps what was missing was him.  
“Perhaps.” You shrugged again, not giving him the satisfaction of admitting that. In truth, you adored him, but you could never say anything.  
Again, his phone buzzed and he glanced at it, rolling his eyes straight away.   
“Sherlock?” You asked, raising an eyebrow.   
“Of course.” Mycroft picked up his phone. “he has gotten it into his mind that we are far more than colleagues.”   
“Well, technically, we’re not.” You pointed out, seeing his eyes dart up to meet yours, his face unreadable. “I mean, you employ me.”   
You saw him either relax or slouch, you couldn’t tell.   
“Exactly.” Was all he said, as he quickly text back and placed his phone back on the table.   
“I wonder where he got that notion from?” You mused, looking ot the roaring fire as if to find an answer.   
You didn’t heard Mycroft swallow as he stared at you, his mouth opening as if about to say something then closing.   
“I haven’t the faintest clue.” He smiles, looking away from you for just a moment.   
You closed your eyes over once again, enjoying the warmth coming off the fire.   
“That seems to be a common misconception.” You opened your eyes again, seeing Mycroft was looking at you as you spoke.   
“What?” He asks.   
“Us.” You raise your hand and gesture between the two of you as if you signalling what you meant.   
“Go on.” Mycroft instructs, obviously not fully understanding what you were trying to say.   
“Well, whenever we attend galas together, I always get asked where my husband is. And I sometimes get called Mrs Holmes. Its almost like people assume theres no way we couldn’t be together after, what, 15 year working together.” You smiled as you speak. “That and you insist on buying me jewellery.” You giggled, your fingers playing with the earrings in your ears.   
It was true, Mycroft would always give you small gifts like jewellery and necklaces for no apparent reason. At first you had tried to reject the gifts but now you were thrilled to accept them, smiling as he helped you put on your new necklace or asking how your earrings looked. You lived in the height of luxury now. Your job was very well paid and you were able to afford things you could never have dreamed of when you were a child in poverty. In fact, if you hadn’t met Mycroft, you probably wouldn’t have done anything with your life. Everything seemed to bore you eventually and you would move onto the next thing before becoming bored. But not Mycroft. You never bored of him.   
“Likewise. I often hear similar things.” Myrcoft couldn’t help but smiles as he thinks of the number of times you had hooked your arm in his as you attended a gala in a stunning dress. How proud he felt to have you at his arm. “And your thoughts on the topic?” He suddenly asks.   
Your eyes go wide at the sudden questions, your cheeks flaring bright red as your mouth opens slightly. You just hadn’t expected such a question from him. Not that it was specifically asking for your feelings for him, but you were almost sure this conversation would be over. Mycroft didn’t like talking about things like this.   
“My apologies, I didn’t mean to offend you.” Mycroft suddenly raises from his seat and turns his back to you to walk over to his desk.   
Offend? Nothing about your body language said you were offended, you were just taken aback. What was more astonishing was that he was wrong. Mycroft prided himself on being better than his brother, and even Sherlock would see how your blush spread across your cheeks like a fire, how you seemed to smile whenever Mycroft addressed you. How you took extra care when doing any sort of work for him or how you gaze always found him and followed him. How you stood closer to him than you ever did anyone else. How much you loved him.   
Standing, you still couldn’t speak as you tried to decide what to do when Mycrofts phone buzzed. You glanced download saw it was a text from Sherlock.   
“Just tell her you love her, you goldfish!”   
So you might be wrong as well.  
Looking up to Mycroft who still stood with his back to you as he looked out the window by his desk, you couldn’t help but be released you were wrong. Maybe he did have feelings for you after all.   
“Im not offended.” You finally say as you walk up behind him. “Just startled, is all.”   
Mycroft didn’t respond and you couldn’t see his face, although you assumed it was in the same emotionless expression that he always used when he was upset or surprised. So you decided to continue.   
“In truth, ive given the subject a lot of thought. It would certainly make life a little easier because I wouldn’t have to keep hiding how much I adore you.”   
Your words caught him off guard as he turns to look at you, staring in your eyes for a moment. But you took a chance.   
Stepping forward to close the gap between you both, you pressed your lips to his in a sweet kiss. Your hands rested on his chest, feeling the fabric of his shirt under your palms as you willed him to kiss you back, to prove you wrong for once!   
Sure enough, his arms wrapped around you securely as he kissed you back. Your knees were weak from relief and pleasure as your hands slid up to the back of his neck. His hands slid up your sides and down your spin, leaving shivers of pleasure in their wake. Your body had never reacted like this to someone. This kiss could bring you to your knees easily as you desperately tried to cling to reality.   
“Tell me im wrong.” Mycroft practically begged as you pulled back for air. “Tell me im wrong about the way you feel for me.”   
“You’re so wrong.” You couldn’t help but giggle. “As long as you feel the same way?”   
“Always, my dear.” Mycroft smiled warmly at you.   
“Good. But now you have to swallow you pride even more.” You see Mycroft raise an eyebrow at you as you smirked. “You have to tell Sherlock he was right.”


End file.
